


Broken

by MissE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is out and about after curfew, and sees something he possibly wishes he hadn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don’t own or claim rights to Harry Potter.   
> **Warnings:** Voyeurism/public sex, oral sex  
>  **A/N:** With thanks to Shan for a quick check.

Harsh whispers. “No, oh Merlin, please, we’re in public!”

Heavy breathing, suppressed moans.

Different voice, “Never thought it was a problem for you.”

First voice, breathy, “Anyone could come out.”

Sound of fabric rustling, low chuckle. “Thought _that_ was the point.”

“Merlin, this is torture.”

~~~~~

Draco crept closer to the soft voices, trying to figure out who had invaded the dungeons. One voice in particular, the teasing one, tickled the edges of his memories, as if a voice he _should_ know. He edged around the corner, regretting, for once, his moon-bright hair.

Finally he could see … precisely nothing. Well, he could see two figures, but that told him absolutely nothing about who was there or what they were doing, let alone why being in public should be – oh _Merlin!_ They weren’t, that …

One of the men (he was pretty sure they were both men; they were certainly taller than pretty well any of the witches he knew) had knelt suddenly in front of the other and – was it suddenly hotter in here, a hex maybe – had pulled out _his cock!_ And was, was … Huh.

You could … do … that? It was … hot, and… Wait, what did he say?

~~~~~

Groaning, growling, “Merlin, Sev, so good, so…”

Fingers curled into his hair, pulling tight, pulling hairs _out_ , pinning thrusting hips to the wall as he pressed his nose into dark curls. Maybe this time he could get a _real_ growl out of him. Scent so wild, did he _know_ it did to him?

Balls weighed in a hand smooth and rough, fondled, handled, cupped as fingers reached back to…

~~~~~

Draco gaped as he watched … his _Godfather_ doing … something that kneeling and (dear _Merlin_ ) was he sucking on someone’s cock? And who was it he was … oh, Merlin!

~~~~~

Severus stood and thrust his hand into unruly locks, plunging his tongue into the gasping cavern of his lover’s mouth, pulling away only when he absolutely needed to breathe. “I’m taking you back to my room, I’m going to bend you over my desk, and I’m going to bugger you until you howl, Remus.”

Remus shuddered. “One of these days, I’m going to be the one blowing you, and it’s going to be in the Tower.”

Severus smirked. “Like hell I’m coming around your prissy Gryffs.”

“You’ll come,” Remus growled, “and you’ll love it.”

~~~~~

There wasn’t a spell in the world that was going to fix him now. He was hard and aching from watching (Merlin preserve him) his Godfather and _the wolf_ having sex (?) in the dungeons. And now all he could think of is a certain Gryffindor with messy hair and jade eyes.

He was broken, and it was their fault. Thanks so very much.


End file.
